Gwuenivyre Haystron
Gwuenivyre Haystron is referred to as the Blade of Desmond Cyrus or otherwise known as the Boss. She comes from a long line of people that faithfully serve the Val Royeaux and its quest for world peace. Her skills in combat catching the attention of Desmond resulted in her being drafted as one of his personal guard. She fought in a grand battle to pick out the best of the best to serve the secret leader of the Val Royeaux. She along with a few others won the battle without too much hassle. She is currently training up for the next big stage Val Royeaux is taking to poke its head into the global field and obtain critical items to ensure its final plan is successful. Appearance Gwuenivyre is an average sized, young woman who is distinct for possessing bright green hair and orange eyes. Considered as attractive by several others, she is also constantly noted for her large bust size. She has been seen wearing only her Peacekeeping uniform when out in public, which consists of a short-sleeved, light blue collared shirt with a black tie, and a similarly black knee-length skirt with leggings underneath. Although she may change up her outfit depending on the situation. She also carries her 2 twin tonfa blades on her back, along with a uniquely patterned eye patch around her left eye along with her hair blocking it a bit. Personality Gwuenivyre is an easily excited, enthusiastic young woman. Eager to please her colleagues and do a good job, she however has the unfortunate habit of getting carried away and causing more harm then good. Being very trusting she never sees the evil in people only the good side of them, with a few exceptions of course. She is considered a very kind person perhaps one of the nicest people within the Val Royeaux that is genuinely kind and considerate. She gets along with Yoshiko Shisara as a mutual understanding as she forged the Edges of Crimson for her. She is very serious when fighting taking great strides to be praised for her success and actions. It is potentially one of her weaknesses as she has trouble taking criticism from friends or peers that think lowly of her depending of the circumstances. She dislikes killing people and will often take the path that strays from the need to kill ever arises she will avoid killing people as long as she wills it. Her greatest fears is disappointing others expectations of her, and of being betrayed by those she trusts. Overall Gwuenivyre is a very nice woman, and is a very tough combatant to deal with. Synopsis History Equipment *'Edges of Crimson'- The Edges of Crimson are Gwuenivyre's personal twin blade tonfas. The blades are black in color with a orange markings over a few spots of the blade. The blades are incredibly sharp and have cut through both steel and magic with ease. It can cut through bullets with ease and can absorb large amounts of magic and either expel it at the enemy or give it to Gwuenivyre. They are also lined with a paralytic poison that stuns her opponents for 24 hours if it makes contact with her opponents adding a non lethal method to deal with her opponents. Magic & Abilities *'Immense Magical Powers'- Gwuenivyre has incredible magic reserves, along with her immense magical power she is very strong. She has spent years training her reserves and increasing them immensely. She views her magical powers as among the top tier of mages. *'Enhanced Speed & Strength'- Her speed and strength are 2 of her most powerful assets. Her speed is very enhanced and has outran many people in the past. Her strength is monstrous and renown throughout a good portion of the area. Her speed is more so one of her more dangerous attributes combined with her strength and her martial art powers she has overtaken several martial artists without her magical powers but with just her martial art skills. *'Master Hand-To-Hand Combatant'- Gwuenivyre's martial art skills are very dangerous, she has trained her skills and honed them to a degree that is to be respected. If her opponent is not paying attention they could suffer sever damages to their being as a result. Her martial art is famous for its endurance and reaper like devastation. *'Master Blade User'- She has incredible experience with her blade tonfas and its intricate design. She views her blade skills as among the best and wishes to challenge the best of the best of sword users to overcome them, and claim the title of strongest Blade user in Earthland. *'Keen Intelligence'-She possesses a keen strategic mind she can formulate great plans of action to defeat her opponents with quick efficiency. She uses her intellect well to see how things function how they work, and how they could break if she ever so needed to destroy things. Her strategies are intricate and often have multiple layers to them and utilizing them can be very effective in concept. Her intelligence is not to be underestimated not for a second. Trivia *Her appearance is based off of Kiruko Otonashi from Shinmai Fukei Kiruko-san Category:Gruntmaster26 Category:Female Category:Females Category:Mage Category:Caster-Mage Category:Martial Artist Category:Sword User Category:Val Royeaux